


Remembering to Have Peace

by Levyscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: When Harry goes to the Forest of Death to face Voldemort, he doesn't just bring his parents and their friends. He is unaware of the lone figure of Severus Snape.





	

Remembering To Have Peace

Harry was walking father and deeper in the Forbidden Forest with his family. He wasstanding the middle of his parents. While the spirit of Sirius was next to James and the spirirt of Remus was next to Lily. Harry is at peace while knowing he his walking to his death. Unknowingly to Harry another spirit was watching him. It was none other than his protector, Severus Snape.

Snape was watching Harry and his family waslk deeper in. He kept a distance between them, but he knew Lily knew he was there. Snape would never admit ut, but he was proud of Harry. He broke every notion Snape had of him and strived to prove he wasn't his father. Sure the boy made Snape's job harder each year especially during the Triwizard Tournament. Snape decided for one last time, he will look into Harry's mind. Snape performed the spell slightly surprised it worked.

Harry felt the familiar break and knew who it was and didn't mind it. Snape saw.

_~Harry's Mind~_

_Harry was siting with the sorting hat on his head, "You sure not Slytherin, eh? You'll do great things in Slytherin but if you're sure. It better be, Gryffindor!"_

_Harry was having a snowball fight with the Weasley's on school grounds._

_Harry was at the burrow hanging out with the twins._

_Remus was teaching Harry how to perform a patronus charm._

_Harry and Sirius were talking at Grimmauld Place._

_Harry and Hermione were dancing together in a tent._

Snape heard in the background that the boy made it to the Dark Lord.

Finally he saw the final thoughts.

_Flurry of long red hair with deep brown eyes, was none other than Ginny Weasley. She was by the lake and smiling brightly. "I love you Harry James Potter," she said. "I'm sorry Ginny. I never wanted to leave you, but I can be happy knowing that you're living in a better world. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley."_ Snape heard, _"I just wish I got to say this to you."_ Aflash of green came through and it was pitch black. But it was peaceful.


End file.
